


I told you I was trouble, You know that I'm no good.

by rubysrocket28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has been ignoring Kelley and Kelley has had enough. WWC Qualifiers 2014. </p><p>Yes there is a quick mention of Hope's arrest but I swear i'm not trying to be disrespectful, don't hate me. I might continue if people are interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kelley rushed back into the DC United locker room, praying she had left her cell phone in one of the lockers. She saw it sticking out from one of the top shelves and grabbed it. It wasn't until she turned around to leave that she realized she wasn't the last one in the room. A pair of blue eye's looked in her direction.

"Good game" Hope said, looking away and throwing something in her bag. "You deserve to start. We play better when you're out there."

Kelley stood still. "That's all you have to say?"

"I complemented you. Usually when people compliment you, it's a good thing."

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."

Hope sighed, trying to get the zipper on her bag unstuck.

"And how'd I say it?"

Kelley shifted her feet. "Like we were business colleagues or something. You ignore all my calls, texts and emails after everything went down this summer, practically throw your back out trying to avoid me these past two camps and all you have to say is good game?"

Hope stood up and shoved her bag into the locker door. Stupid fucking zipper. "What do you want from me Kelley?"

"I want to know why you didn't call me. I know how rough things can get with your family, I could have helped you through it."

Hope scoffed. "Yeah that would have been great. Hey guys, I know we have a history of alcoholism and drugs mixed with physical and emotional abuse, but maybe the girl I used to fuck can come over and help us all fix it. That would have been perfect."

"FOR GOD SAKES HOPE WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS" Kelley yelled slamming her phone onto the bench in front of the lockers.

Hope dropped her bag and sat down on the bench, putting her head in her hands. "Do what" she mumbled.

"Every single time you start to open up and connect with me, something happens and you shut me out me again. You did it when we were together and your doing it now, and don't you dare act like all I was was a fuck, it was much more than that and you know it."

"If this is about Jerremy, Kell, iv'e already told you i'm sorry a thousand times...."

Kelley cut Hope off, pointing her finger at the keeper. "No this has nothing to do with Jerremy. I excepted Jerremy because you were happy. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. This is about the fact that you got arrested and you couldn't even reach out enough to call your best friend and ask for help."

"I couldn't call you."

"Yes you could have."

"You don't get it." Hope stood up, walking towards the defender. "I fuck things up. Every beautiful, sweet, nice thing I have, I always end up fucking it up. Hell it's in my DNA. I'm not adding you to the list of things iv'e ruined."

"I'm a grown woman Hope, not a China doll. You can't break me. I get to decide who I want to be around and who I want to have relationships with. You don't get to just take yourself out of the equation because your scared and hurting."

Kelley rubbed her temple. She was exhausted, cold, hungry, dehydrated and this was the worst possible time to have this conversation.

"Whatever Hope. Give me a call when you want to let people into your life again." The defender slammed the locker shut, grabbed her phone and left.


	2. Girl Scouts Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations after winning the 2014 CONCACAF Women's Championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for how to continue this but seriously suggestions are very very very welcome.

The whole team had gathered at CR Shenanigans after the game. It was the closest bar to the hotel and everyone felt like letting loose after a productive but draining two weeks. Hope walked in, looking around for her teammates. Syd and Pinoe were at a table negotiating a bet on wether Pinoe could get some girls number. Ashlyn and Ali were playing darts horribly. Abby was slowly getting aggravated about losing a pool game to Carli as Christen watched and laughed. Hope spotted Kelley seated at the bar. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly and a loose fitting black button up with the first three buttons undone. How did she always manage to look amazing and effortless at the same time? Hope made her way over and slid onto the bar stool next to the defender. She nudged her slightly."Hey". Kelley didn't look up from the basically full beer she was nursing. "Hey".

The barkeep made his way over to Hope. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a club soda thanks." She turned her attention back to Kelley, noticing a small piece of confetti above her ear from the trophy celebration. Hope leaned over and plucked it out, placing it in the counter. 

"Come on Kell, talk. Usually I can't get you to shut up" Hope smiled at the defender.

Kelley scoffed. 

"That's incredibly articulate of you."

"Fine" Kelley spoke, putting her beer down. "You want me to say something, I'll say something. You can't just waltz in here and flash your perfect smile and expect everything to be fine. I'm still mad at you."

Hope sighed. "Can I say something before being banished to siberia?" 

"What" 

"I'm sorry. You were right. Every word was true. It's not fair to you and I will try to get better."

"Try to get better at what exactly" Kelley asked, taking a swig of beer.

Hope rolled her eyes. "I will try to get better at communicating with you and being open, especially when I need help because we are friends and thats what friends do" she stated as if she was reading the directions to assemble furniture. 

Kelley squinted at the keeper suspiciously. "You promise?" 

Hope raised her hand, touching her thumb to her pinkie and putting her three middle fingers together."Girl scouts Honor."

"In fact" Hope continued "i won't even get dressed in the morning without calling to tell you what I picked out"

Kelley half smiled half glared at the older woman. 

"Don't be such a smartass."

"No really Kell. I won't even have breakfast without texting you first."

Kelley shook her head. "I really don't understand why I like you."  

"Hey." Kelley looked and saw that Hope had raised her glass. "To winning the championship." Kelley raised her bottle and they clinked. "To winning next summer" she added. The two looked over at the pool table where Abby had just flubbed a shot and both Christen and Carli were doubled over laughing. Kelley chuckled. "I better go over there before those two make Abby's head explode." Hope nodded. She ignored the skipping in her stomach she felt as she watched the defender walk away. 


End file.
